witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Will Vandom
Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom is a fictional character and protagonist of the W.I.T.C.H comics who first appeared in W.I.T.C.H. #1 in April 2001. She is the leader of the Guardians (known as W.I.T.C.H.), a group of teenage warriors who guard Kandrakar, the center of the universe. In the English language adaptation of the series, the full name of the character has been shortened to "Wilma", and in the animated series based on the comic her voice is provided by Kelly Stables, and Hōko Kuwashima in Japanese. Will is a bit of a tomboy, but is also sensitive towards other people's feelings. She is a whiz at science and absolutely loves to swim, especially when Guardianship and school are stressing her out. Will also mentioned once that she likes to ride her bike. She loves animals in general, but she is especially crazy about frogs and tries to collect anything and everything frog related except for the actual amphibian itself. She also comes up with extremely good ideas in the face of danger, as shown when she allows Cedric to capture her and her friends to bring them to Taranee, and when she tricks Cedric into wearing the temporarily cursed Crown of Light to defeat him. According to her crush's (Matt's) grandfather, she seems like a smart girl. She is also allergic to nettles. As a regular girl, she is good-looking, but is plagued by insecurity because she doesn't feel pretty enough. When transformed, she looks more like she'd like to look as an ordinary girl. Chronology Before W.I.T.C.H. Comics Before she was a Guardian, Will was a normal girl who was born on January 19, thus bearing the Capricorn sign, and raised in the small town of Fadden Hills. When she was still young, her father left her and her mother. When she reached junior high school, she found out that she was able to read people's minds. The more she read her friends' minds, the more she realized the fact that they didn't enjoy her company. Will returned home crushed by this rejection. Her mother suggested that perhaps Fadden Hills held too many painful memories of the past for both of them and it was time to find a new life in a new city. At that moment, an announcement on the radio advertised the sunny town of Heatherfield. Her mother decided that Heatherfield would probably be the best place for them to move to. Animated Series Likewise, before she was made a Guardian, Will was a normal girl with divorced parents who lived in Fadden Hills with her mother. Unlike in the comic, however, her mother's job moved them to Heatherfield. Her birthday in the animated series is somewhere in the fall. Little else is known about Will's life before W.I.T.C.H. Forming W.I.T.C.H. Comics On her first day at her new school in Heatherfield, Will bumped into Taranee Cook, a girl who had also just moved to Heatherfield a few days before. The two of them became fast, and later best, friends, and it was not long before Taranee and Will become friends with Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin and Elyon Brown. Taranee is now Will's best friend in the series. As luck would have it, that night was the school's Halloween dance and the four girls urged Will and Taranee to come with them. They agreed, Will a bit reluctantly. That night at the dance, a dangerous prank by Uriah and his less-than-intelligent gang, involving firecrackers put the girls and everyone at the party in harm's way, but with Taranee's quick thinking (and a brief use of her powers) they managed to escape without a scratch. The next day, the girls gathered at Hay Lin's house to recall the strange dream three of them had. It was there that Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother, told them the legend of the Guardians of Kandrakar, the group of five warriors that the girls were supposed to become, and entrusted Will with the Heart of Kandrakar. The girls were naturally in disbelief of these so-called powers and decided to go on with their lives. It wasn't until later that night when two shadowy figures ambushed Will, Irma, and Hay Lin that their powers reached their peak and they were able to transform into their Guardian forms to fight the evil duo off. From that moment on, the group known as W.I.T.C.H. was born and their task at protecting and keeping order in the universe began. Animated Series Just a few days after Will's first day at school, Yan Lin (Hay Lin's paternal grandmother) felt the Heart of Kandrakar, which she kept locked up in a Chinese box inside her closet, struggling to be set free. Following orders from the Oracle, Yan Lin used her weak mind-influencing powers to make Hay Lin invite her three best friends Taranee, Cornelia and Irma and the new girl Will for tea and cookies after school. While eating, Yan Lin explains about the Veil, Meridian, the Heart of Kandrakar, and the elemental powers and abilities of water, fire, earth, and air each girl was given, although nothing is mentioned about Kandrakar. She then entrusts the Heart of Kandrakar to Will. The other girls' newfound connection to Will draws them close and makes them fast friends with her.So watch out!!! Biography Will is 14-15 years old, has red hair in a bobcut and light brown eyes. She has a crush on Matt Olsen, who later becomes her boyfriend. Will has a pet dormouse, who has various names and appearances depending on the country. Will loves caring for animals, and also enjoys swimming. She is excellent at swimming, and is even on Sheffield Institute's competitive team. Because of her love of animals, Will is good at science, specifically biology. Will's full name shifts between Wilhemina or Wilma. Her birthday is given as January 19th in the comics but is changed to the fall (possibly somewhere in November) in the animated series. In the comics, her star sign in Capricorn. Will collects frog items, and loves frogs. Will is known to have a fiery and unstable temper like her mom, but has the personality of a great leader. She is a bit of a tomboy, but is also sensitive towards her own, and others', feelings. Will has issues with trusting people because she is scared of being let down or rejected like she was with her old Fadden Hills 'friends'; At first she didn't trust the other W.I.T.C.H. girls either, as her other friends talked negatively about her behind her back, but she came to understand that they were really her true friends. Will is the leader of the Guardians and holds the Heart of Kandrakar (also spelled Candracar), a mystical pink jewel that converts the five elements into mystical energy, allowing the girls to transform and magnify their powers. She has the power of Energy, otherwise known as Quintessence (the power of life force manipulation). Her theme color is hot pink and her symbol is a pink curved equal sign. 'Guardian Outfit' Will's guardian outfit consits of a purple top with long, bell-shaped sleeves, a blue mini skirt, turquoise and green tights, and purple boots just below her knees. In the New Power Arc, her skirt changes into a pair of tight shorts, which connect with her top and form swirls on her thigh area. Her sleeves move from her wrists to her mid-arm and she has long, black gloves. Her hair stays in a bob, but two strands of her hair have grown longer in the front. Her boots are modified slightly, as they have more buckles on them. Her symbol is displayed across her chest on her top. Powers and Abilities Will is the keeper of the talisman known as the Heart of Kandrakar, and she possesses the power of Quintessence, or Absolute Energy. This power manifested itself as pink energy in the comics, and as whitish-blue electricity in the animated series. Will can use her powers to create electrical blasts, generate shock waves and take physical control of lightning to use as weapons. She is immune to high voltage energy, and can channel outside sources of electricity through her own body. Will can also create barriers of static with her powers. In Z for Zenith, Will merged with the spirit of Xin Jing to become a being of pure energy. In the comic books, Will could wield the power of Absolute Energy from the beginning. In the animated series, Will does not obtain her elemental powers until the second season, when the Veil is lifted and the Aurameres' power is fully able to be accessed. The first seasons instead emphasized her displays of superhuman strength, showing that she was able to use a tree like a baseball bat, catch a falling boulders and push walls down. Will's power allows her to imbue life; most often, she causes electrical appliances to become sentient, allowing them to talk and express unique personalities. Her full potential, though, allows her to animate any type of matter and even raise the dead. She also possess animal empathy, being able to sense the emotional states of most animals. She can also affect the mood of animals by projecting her own emotional state into them, and has even seen through the eyes of animals. As the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, the physical embodiment of Kandrakar, Will has the power to channel the magic of the Aurameres into the Guardians by transforming them, greatly strengthening their elemental powers. Will can use the power of the Heart to create bright flashes of light, and also create Astral Drops. She can contact the Heart's past Keepers for wisdom and insight. During the time of the Veil, Will could open or close dimensional portals. Love Life In the comic book series and animated series, Will's crush is and always has been Matt Olsen, a boy from her school who plays in a band, though their relationship has not been easy. When Will's Astral Drop kissed him as a mistake and then slapped him across the face a day later he finds it difficult to understand Will, even finding the situation annoying. However he does mention that this makes her "special". Due to Will's insecurity she can become quickly jealous of seeing Matt with another girl and always suspects that they're dating. She even once thought Matt was flirting with Hay Lin when in truth they were just talking and making jokes. When Matt introduces Will to his friend, Mandy, she believes she must be his girlfriend due to the fact that her Astral Drop saw them hugging. She becomes cruel to Mandy even using her powers to make her lose a swimming contest. She also behaves cruelly towards Matt, saying how much of a coward he is of not telling the truth. When Mandy finally finds out the reason why Will is rude to her, she tells her that she used to date Matt when they were in kindergarten but they remained just friends after they became older. The reason why they hugged was because Mandy heard that night that her parents were going to have a divorce and Matt was comforting her. In the animated series Will starts to date Matt but, once Matt finds out about her "other life" their relaitionship becomes more complicated. In season 2 Will meets Mandy and sees her and Matt spending way too much time together for her taste. She resorts to doing things such as using her powers to beat Mandy in a swimming championship, and immeadietlly regrets it. Another situation which caused Will to have an outburst was when she thought Matt liked Orube. Will screamed to him to tell her the truth and how he did not understand her going as far as saying she believed he was her friend. This caused Matt to become a bit annoyed by her dramatic behavior. However, Matt also has become jealous: Due to a misunderstanding, he believed Will dated Eric (Hay Lin's boyfriend) and ignored her because of this. This caused Will to be very confused as they had romantic date weeks ago. Nevertheless the two started dating again. During a date they were attacked by Cedric who was trying to steal the Heart which Will used to save Matt from a deadly fall. Before Cedric could steal it away Matt saved Will and stopped Cedric. Because of these events Will was forced to tell Matt everything. The two of them become closer but Matt finds the responsibility of even knowing all this about Will too much to bear and he remains distant with her. Will also becomes distant with the rest of the group, who all believe this was a huge mistake and Will should never have told him. Matt and Will find each other again soon afterward and become closer. In the New Power Arc Matt becomes more and more involved with their adventures. He starts rather behaving very seriously and is cold towards Will, making her question if he truly loves her. Yet, in Issue 83 she finally confronted Matt with the question "Do you love me... still?" and with a somewhat poetic speech he ensures Will that he's still in love with her. After that, they share a romantic night in the W.I.T.C.H. headquarters. In Issue 50 a possible future was shown, in which Matt had broken up with Will. In the first W.I.T.C.H novel Will falls in love with her new neighbor a cute boy who is talented in dancing. (His name is Danny Nova) However he turned out to be an alien and steals the Heart of Kandrakar from her. Will and her friends go to his planet to get it back. Differences in the Comic book and the TV series In the animated series Will became fast friends with the other girls of the W.I.T.C.H. team, and she is also very strong minded and relaxed. In the Comic books however she is very insecure, only becoming quick friends with Taranee at first. While she is also brave like in the TV series she sometimes feels that she is a "failure". Will is very sensitive and becomes easily hurt. Will is also very insecure about her friendship with the other girls (this could be because of her history with her former friends who backstabbed her and talked about her behind her back) she often feels guilty of letting them down. It was also shown by a "fake future dream" that Will's biggest fear is being dumped by Matt and her friends ignoring her. This was not the real future but a fake one made by Phobos to break Will mentally, however he fails as Will has shown not to give up, and was very relieved when the Oracle told her it was a nightmare made by Phobos. Trivia *When in zenith power level Will bears the least resemblance to her normal human form of all the guardians. *Her favorite colour is Fuschia. *Her favorite subjects in school are Biology and Chemistry. *She is in the same class as Cornelia . *Her hobbies are collecting frog-like items and swimming in the school team. *She likes good swimming practices, a Cobalt Blue concert, and a romantic night with Matt . *She hates quizzes, fighting with her mom, and being clumsy. *She abselutely hates when things don't go as planned. *Her favorite music is Cobalt Blue. *'Wilhelmina' is a name originating from the German language and meaning "protector". Vandom, Will Category:Guardians Category:Featured Articles Category:Humans